


All The World In Front Of Me

by Neverendingslumber



Series: 克城纪事 [2]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 NBA Season, Eventual Romance, M/M, Single Parent LeBron, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingslumber/pseuds/Neverendingslumber
Summary: Kevin Love并不满足于只做LeBron的队友。





	All The World In Front Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All The World In Front Of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357131) by [ChemiLumi (Neverendingslumber)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingslumber/pseuds/ChemiLumi)



> I don't own anyone.

Love比往常提早了半小时到达训练馆，克里夫兰今天的天气阴沉沉的。LeBron穿着一身黑趴在落地窗前头，训练师正在帮他拉伸。Love盯着对方看了一会儿，一直等到LeBron发现他的存在，并且朝他咧开嘴笑了笑，额头上的抬头纹特别明显。

“你来得真早，我本来是很有信心，坚信今天会是第一个到场的。”Love在不远处的自行车上给膝盖预热。  
“不早点来拉伸，下午会后悔。”LeBron翻了个身变成仰卧，好让训练师帮他压腿，他看了Love一眼，又言简意骇地补充了一句，“老了。”

这句话惹得训练师和Love都笑了出来。  
“这在你身上很没有说服力。”  
LeBron在地毯上舒展了一下手臂，拿起手机摆弄了一阵又放回原地，漫不经心地说：“会有这一天的，Kev，这一天总是比你想得要来的快。”  
“你的意思，就是还没到这一天了，我不信。”  
“防范于未然嘛。”LeBron盘腿坐着，背脊挺得笔直，“所以要不要现在开始练习瑜伽？”  
“……我会考虑的。”Love的脑海里浮现出LeBron做倒立式的样子，“我保证，我会认真考虑的。”  
LeBron斜他一眼：“你这表情，就跟我的小儿子说他保证会整理房间的时候一模一样。”  
“哈，我也是家里的老二。”Love一边踩单车，一边摊开双手耸耸肩，“你知道人们是怎么说的吗？”  
“老二总是爱惹麻烦。”LeBron摇摇头，“不过，起码你会把你盘子里的蔬菜给吃掉，这点还是比我儿子强。”

Kyrie在这个时候出现，正好听见LeBron的那句话，立刻就决定对Love进行嘲笑：“嘿Kev，你又被Bron教育了吗？我发誓他想着要领养你呢……”  
“如果法律允许的话，他会把我们全队都领养了的。”Love半认真地答道。他眼睛的余光扫到捂着嘴笑的LeBron，很快又收了回来。  
“Kyrie，你那脑子里又在想什么奇奇怪怪的事情了！”LeBron按着Kyrie的脑袋，呼噜他的头发。

“明明Kev也说了！”  
“Kev会那么说，我一点都不意外。”

“你这个老头子真是偏心得很。”Kyrie大声抗议。  
“省点力气吧Kyrie，”Love得意洋洋，“Bron就是这么偏心我。”他这句话其实说得并没有什么底气，几乎所有人都知道，平时Kyrie在LeBron面前简直是有恃无恐的，就像是一个爱撒娇的弟弟（小孩？随便怎么说了，Love在心里补充道）。LeBron却没有对这句话表示异议，而是朝他吐了吐舌头，看起来竟然有些顽皮。

如果要把联盟里的球队比做什么，Love认为没有什么比一个大家庭更合适了：有时候你无法选择你的家人，也不一定互相喜欢，但遇到困难的时候，依然是这群人最为可靠。Love不是没有当过球队的中心，但从未想过当一个像LeBron这样的。不，并不是因为他在球场上的种种表现，Love心想，而是这个人出乎意料地……会关注一些琐碎的小事，俗称婆婆妈妈。

“大概是一种责任感吧。”Kyrie在沉思之后下了结论，“什么训练后要整理好东西不能乱扔球衣，吃东西之前要洗手，替补席不够位置了还操心怎么坐，唠唠叨叨的……啊这么一说，也有可能他纯粹就是年纪大了。”  
“Kyrie……你真的很有观察力。”

Love今年28岁，旁人看来这是最好的时光，不光是他，同龄的球员们也都一个个渐入佳境。只有他自己知道，这之间埋藏着多少的不安和恐慌。他要思考未来，思考往后的日子是要拿顶薪还是要荣誉，思考怎么样才能在技术上更进一步，同时希望自己足够幸运，远离伤病的困扰。

留给他们这一代的时间还不少，但也过了可以任意挥霍的年纪，有人要证明自己，有人要扛起球队，光鲜的一面展示给外人看，而丑陋狼狈的时候就只能自己消化。

Love不愿意想以后的事情，不愿意想后面还有几个赛季可以随心所欲地，如同最好的四分卫那样把篮球扔过半场，精准地落在队友的手里。有时候他想，LeBron是怎么能够轻而易举地说自己“老了”的，他还不能想象自己坦然面对老了的这一事实。他也不愿意去想LeBron会老这件事情，尽管他们相遇的时候，对方早已不再年轻。

“你这叫‘中年危机’，等年纪到了，自然而然就接受了。”Richard告诉他，“不过，我的内心早就在十年前退役了，只是身体还赖着不走而已。”  
“这可真是甜蜜的烦恼啊。”Love翻个白眼。  
“你过去，让他休息一会儿。”Richard小声对他说。  
Love皱眉：“这还需要我提醒？我都被他赶出健身房多少次了。”  
“算是我作为老兵的一点直觉？”Richard按着他的肩膀，“这不是上一场他生病了，打得不满意，跟自己较劲呢。”  
“我能管用么？”  
“相信我，没人比你更管用。”  
“不可能。”  
Richard却只是对他露出一个意味不明的笑容。

Love对刚过去的那场比赛也耿耿于怀。他知道LeBron不对劲，想尽快结束比赛好让对方下去休息，但事情的走向却不尽如人意。当第一节防丢了一个三分的时候，他莫名地暴躁，忍不住大声地骂了一句F**K。LeBron一边往回跑，一边往他这边摆手，要他别在意。他妈的都是因为你，Love没好气地想，你个始作俑者还好意思让我别在意。

不巧的是，这句粗口正好被摄像机捕捉到了。

“点击率还挺高的。”Kyrie还给他看视频。球场上骂人是最疏松平常的事情，Love却有种被抓包的心情。那个时候LeBron在不远处小声地咳嗽，他全当作没有听见。

LeBron其实没有在做什么反人类或是和自己过不去的训练，Love走过去才发现，对方只是单纯地练习中距离投篮而已。

“嘿Bron，”他走到篮下，兜住一个刚落下来的皮球，“休息一会儿？”  
“Richard叫你来的？”LeBron问道。  
Love摇摇头：“我自己来的。”  
LeBron侧头打量了他一下，似乎在考虑这话的真实性。  
“Look，这很重要吗？”Love把球扔给他，“我又不是记者。”  
“你说的对，这不重要。”LeBron承认道，“陪我玩HORSE？”  
“如果你休息十分钟，我可以考虑考虑。”  
“你在跟我讨价还价吗年轻人？”Love认得这个笑容，一个极度官方的，找不出缺点的LeBron的笑容，彬彬有礼，跟你保持距离的同时又维持了几分亲和。一张名为King James的面具。Love不喜欢这个面具：“不，我是在告诉你：要么休息，要么你就自己一个人投篮。”  
“你赢了。”出乎意料地，LeBron没有任何坚持，“我只有一个要求，休息十五分钟怎么样？”他走到场边抽出一张纸巾擤了一下鼻子，“真抱歉。”  
“今天的训练已经结束了。”Love淡淡地说了句。  
“我知道啊。”  
“其实我过来，是想约你出去喝一杯。”Love说，“而不是玩什么投篮游戏。”  
“为什么？”LeBron愣了一秒，并没有答应，而是态度温和地问道。

Love看得出来，他已经在内心盘算着怎么样才能合情合理地拒绝自己。于是他摸了摸脑袋，故意做出一副为难的样子：“你知道的……已经到赛季的末尾了，我们虽然没打完东决，但每个人都在谈论总决赛，我们一直都很顺利，直到输了上一场。”他叹口气，“我只是想找个地方不要想篮球的事情而已，就一个晚上。”以Love过去的经验，要想说服LeBron做什么事，最好的办法是谈论这件事对“我”有什么好处，而不是对“你”有什么帮助。

LeBron果然就没有拒绝：“没问题，来我家吧，去外面太惹人注意了。”

Kevin Love from downtown！Love激动得在内心给自己比了个V。

“我想我偶尔也需要放松一下。”LeBron给Love倒了小半杯红酒，他们俩分别坐在两张单人沙发上，合用一个小茶几。LeBron把手覆在眼睛上，深深吐了一口气，整个人看起来有那么一点点的疲惫：“所以我挺感激你提出这个建议的。”

Love轻轻转着手里的红酒，喝了一小口：“你累不累？”  
“有过更累的时候。”  
“你没有正面回答我的问题。”  
LeBron看了他一眼：“我不喜欢在这个时候想这件事情。”  
“心和身体，如果可以选择，你选择哪个先退役？”Love跟LeBron谈起白天和Richard的对话，自然而然地问了对方这个问题。

“如果我告诉你没得选呢？你知道的，我可以做‘决定’，”LeBron的笑声很低沉，语气里一半是自嘲，却也有一半是满不在乎，“我也许可以‘决定’哪个先退役，你说呢？”  
“切，跟我打官腔……”Love对这个答案并不满意。  
“身体。”LeBron看出了他的情绪，笑了，“我想也许是身体，这是实话。”

另外一个房间里传来一阵东西落地的声音，LeBron和Love同时把头往声音的方向扭过去。“嘿小家伙们，”LeBron喊道，“别闹得太过火了，欠收拾吗？”  
“我们没事的爸爸，”Bronny探出半个头，“咦Kevin，你为什么在喝酒？”不等回答，又刷地一下把头缩回了房间。  
“他们也从没喊过Kyrie叔叔。”LeBron憋着笑看了看Love的脸色，还加了一句，既是安慰又是调侃。

Love靠坐在沙发上抬起一条腿，端详眼前的男人。他不是不知道球场上的LeBron是多么的可怕，也见识过那种压迫感和统治力，习惯了在每场比赛之前听他激情昂扬地给球队打气。可他并不常见到在昏黄的灯光下举着酒杯，对着儿女们微笑，对着自己微笑的LeBron。诚然团队建设也是LeBron很在意的一部分，但Love愿意认为这个时候的自己对LeBron来说，并不单纯只是一个队友。

“我无所谓。”Love一撇嘴。  
“我可以让他们喊你叔叔的，”LeBron看着他，“如果这是你想要的……”似乎是觉得这句话有歧义，LeBron又补充了一句，“我的意思是如果你想被喊叔叔。”  
“我并不想，”Love摇摇头，“可有一点我始终很在意：我不介意被你的儿子和女儿们当作哥哥，但我不希望你把我当作他们的哥哥。我不知道其他人是怎么想的，反正我不想。”

如果LeBron对此感到有什么意外，他并没有表现出来：“是我平时的举动冒犯你了吗？我一直认为你是名可靠的队友。”  
“去你的，”Love小声骂了句，LeBron对他做了个噤声的手势，指指孩子们的房间。Love顿时感到自己的气势少了大半。  
“我想我明白了，Kev。”LeBron对他说，“同时我也想让你知道，我没有把你当孩子看待，我以为你是明白这一点的。”LeBron的语气里没有什么责怪的意味，Love甚至还从鼻音里听出了一点小小的委屈。

回家的路上Love并不平静。去年夺冠的时候他是LeBron第一个拥抱着哭泣的人，不知道是因为他是离得最近的那个，还是因为别的什么原因。这把当时的他吓了一跳，一开始他向着对方走去的时候，虽然双臂张开，但从未想过LeBron会真的扑上来。

他并不满足于此。

Love的小心思并没有持续很久，因为对凯尔特人的G4即将打响，无论如何，他们都想要赢下这场比赛，拿下东决。比赛比想象中的要接近，算是有惊无险。更衣室里除了被队医拎到一边的Kyrie不见踪影，其他人的神情都很放松。Love耐着性子完成了跟TNT的连线（他真的很喜欢Chuck，但他的问题实在让人为难），回头一看，队友们都走得差不多了，就只剩下还要出席新闻发布会的LeBron。

“Hey。”Love走过去，想说点什么，LeBron条件反射一般地跟他来了个简短的握手礼，在收尾的时候加了个再见的手势，意思再明白不过。Love熟视无睹，弯腰从LeBron脚边捡起一个已经空了的胶囊锡纸包装，索性一屁股坐了下来：“我哪儿也不去，等着待会送你回去。”

“你知道，我能照顾好自己。”LeBron坐在Love的副驾驶座上说，“你不用这么草木皆兵。”  
“那可不一定，毕竟你已经是个老头子了。”Love说，“而我呢，还不想被交易到尼克斯去打跑那个该死的三角进攻战术。”这是骑士队内赛季中时流行的笑话，那个时候有很多报道说骑士想要用Love来交易Melo。  
LeBron被这句话逗得哈哈大笑：“那时候我们怎么说的？幸亏赢了总决赛，不然的话尼克斯拿一袋薯片都能把你换走。”

“不进来喝一杯？”LeBron在下车前转过头问道，并没有给Love什么思考的时间就接下去说，“想进来的话，不用勉强想个理由拒绝。”  
“那我还有什么拒绝的理由？”

“我还没听你最近的那期播客。”LeBron让Love坐在他们之前坐过的那张单人沙发上，自己把酒杯和醒酒器一一摆放在茶几上，拿出口袋里的IPOD。  
“我建议你用耳机听，”Love说，“这期的收音不太好，很多地方声音很小。”  
“也许下次你应该朝着麦克风说话。”LeBron吐槽了一句，“你之前的那两期也是他妈的悄悄话。”

这下轮到Love对LeBron做“闭嘴”的手势了：“你家没有什么在孩子面前爆粗就要罚款的规矩吗？”  
“他们在隔壁，又听不见。”LeBron刚把耳机插好，Love就眼明手快地从他手里抢了一边塞到自己耳朵里。  
“如果我今天带的是BOSE你打算怎么办？”  
“用我的。”Love朝他狡黠地笑笑。耳机线并不长，LeBron把手肘撑在茶几上，托着下巴仔细地听，仿佛那是什么重要比赛的战术分析，而不是几个队友毫无营养的插科打诨。

“目前为止我已经打了九年了，想在联盟里再打十年。”播客里的Love说，“我还没有想过那之后的事情。”  
“得了吧。”Richard教育他，“听老哥一句，也许你还会在联盟里赚十年的钱，但绝对不可能再打十年的球。”  
“啧，这个老家伙。”LeBron听到这里，小声嘀咕了一句，“知不知道鼓励人啊。”  
“想去旅游那部分是真的。”Love说，“就跟我以前是个小胖子一样真。我们虽然也总是去各种地方做活动，但我想体会一下做一个普通游客的感觉。”  
“记得找个好旅伴。”  
Love把手里的酒杯放到桌上，故意挨着LeBron的杯子，发出清脆的一声碰撞：“我想和一个老头子一起去，但恐怕他要等上好几年了，毕竟我还要在联盟里打十年。”  
“我尽量。”

“大概是尽量在联盟再打十年的意思？”Love自言自语，“不至于吧，那样他儿子都能进联盟了。”他感到非常的困惑，而更操蛋的是，喜欢LeBron这件事情并不能跟自己的好朋友们分享。

告诉Russ？Russ现在最不需要的大概就是听到Kevin这个名字了。告诉Klay？现在的情况下显然不可行。况且LeBron不是一个坦率的人，他喜欢掌控一切，包括生活中的方方面面。他有自己的领土和安全区，你能和他多接近，完全取决于他允许你能够靠近的距离。有时候Love觉得自己已经深入腹地，有时候却觉得还在外头转悠。LeBron确实给了他一片可能比大多数人都要广阔的安全区，Love并没有打算试探这片区域的底线在哪里，但若是有机会得到更多，他也绝不会错过。

Love第三次来到LeBron家里的时候，他们已经是东部冠军，刚从波士顿飞回克利夫兰。Love的身上还穿着LeBron分发给他的T恤，手机里有好几张自拍。Love没有出席赛后发布会，“这是属于他的时刻”，他这样对新闻官说，又似乎是想起了什么，笑着补充了一句，“不过，我会露面的。”

他带着几个队友，大摇大摆地走进发布会现场，理所当然地坐了LeBron身边的位置：队友们都自觉地绕过了那个位置，LeBron看他的眼神则一点都不意外。拿出手机自拍的时候LeBron很顺从地把头扭过来看着镜头，定格了几秒，又转回去面对着记者们，继续说话。Love拍了几张LeBron认真回答问题时的侧脸，这才满意地放回去。

“拍那么多张？”LeBron探头过来看Love的手机，“有必要吗？像小姑娘一样。”  
“有，每一张都有必要。”Love把音节咬得很清晰。自拍照里的Bron，看起来就像是我的男朋友一样，Love心想，而在他超越了篮球之神季后赛得分的那天晚上，是我陪在他的身边。 

独占欲和所有权是很美妙的东西，一旦拥有就欲罢不能。

“我今晚不想回去。”他大着胆子对LeBron说，“你赶不走我。”

LeBron轻轻哼了一声，把酒杯放在他的跟前。LeBron私底下和他说的话一向来都不多，Love不介意，反正他能准确明白对方的意思：话虽少，传递的信息却少有歧义。

“我脸上有什么不对劲的？”感受到Love的目光，LeBron下意识地摸了摸自己的脸。  
“来你家的次数越多……”Love看着他，整理了一下语句，“我觉得越了解你，你就越陌生。”  
“我觉得你已经很了解我了，也许了解得过多。”  
Love心里忽然涌起了一股不知名的情绪，脱口而出：“就算是200%，都不算太多。”哇噢，也许是我喝多了，Love看着LeBron渐渐接近的脸不安地想。LeBron却只是把额头搁在Love的肩膀上就不再动了，Love伸出手臂，把眼前的男人固定在自己的怀里。

“偶尔也让我来做一回东，总是喝你的酒。”飞去湾区的前一晚，Love把LeBron带到自己的公寓，“你想听什么音乐？”  
LeBron带着一脸歉意的表情，递给他一个三星的平板电脑，虽然是正常大小，但在他俩宽大的手掌里显得很小。  
Love点点头：“合情合理。”

他们把音量和灯光都关掉，肩膀靠着肩膀，在黑暗中看完了西决的四场录像。LeBron没有像平时那样不停地回放他想看的战术，也没有发表任何评论，仿佛他只是和Love一起看了一部两个多小时的电影，屏幕上的两支球队和自己毫无关系。

“我们还能不能和去年一样？”结束的时候Love问道，“我想知道你心里真实的想法。”  
LeBron转过头看着Love，屏幕微弱的光线映在他黑色的瞳孔里：“Kev，听我的，别放弃，别回头。”

“记者在外面等你。”  
“那就让他们再等几分钟。”LeBron拿毛巾擦干头发，随意叠了几下放在一边，抬起头看着Love，破天荒地朝他伸出手。Love一用力，一把把LeBron拉起来，对方跟从水里捞出来似的，手指在皮肤上差点打滑。  
“我不能让你这么出去。”Love用肩膀撑着LeBron，手并没有松开。

“给我松手。”LeBron命令道。Love完全不为所动。LeBron看他没有反应，只好叹口气，拍拍他的肩膀：“放开我Kev，不然汗都擦你衣服上了。”  
“我乐意。”Love倒是想看看，现在这种状态下的LeBron，还能不能把他推开。  
LeBron却没有动手：“我给你三十秒，三十秒之后，放开我。”

要不人家怎么是三个孩子的爸呢，半分钟过后，Love缩回手，感觉更加沮丧，用力踢了一脚边上的垃圾桶，发出砰的一声响。他瞪了LeBron一眼：“怎么？你不满意？不满意你大可以教育我一番，来啊。”  
“现在我相信你在家排行老二了。”LeBron只是摇摇头，找出一件干净的T恤套上。  
“很好，我从来都不是个乖宝宝。”Love决定今天晚上就是要惹对方生气，不管付出什么样的代价。

“我得出去应付记者。”LeBron摊开手，抿了抿干燥的嘴唇，“输球不好受，所以我们现在谁都没有处在一个正常的状态下。你得让我出去接受采访，我已经拒绝了新闻发布会，再不出去，那伙记者靠什么吃饭？”  
“饿死他们又有什么可惜的。”Love赌气般地说。  
“你不用担心，”LeBron伸出手，安慰性地碰了碰Love的下颌，“相信我，我挺好的，只是想念克利夫兰的家。再说了，不就是输总决赛嘛，我输过的总决赛比你打过的季后赛还多。”  
“就是不甘心。”  
“把你的不甘心，留到下一场去。”LeBron说，“至于眼下，等我搞定那些记者，我们就可以回家了。” 

回程的飞机上，LeBron跟Love坐在最不起眼的角落，手里的平板还在播放第一场的录像，不过人显然已经睡得迷迷糊糊的。Love探身过去，帮他关掉录像，沉吟了一会儿，把手小心地覆在对方的胸口，一路上都没有离开。期间Richard走过来察看了一下，Love这才发现几乎全队都在看着他俩。他下意识地想要把手收回来，被Richard制止了。

“嘘，你可别动。”Richard把声音压得很低，几不可闻，“不要动，还有一会儿才到家呢。”

即使奥克兰离他真正的家更近，在这一刻Love却强烈地思念起克利夫兰来。他想念那把单人沙发，和茶几上摆放着的酒杯；他想念灯光下LeBron褪去所有自我保护的外壳，毫无保留的目光；他想念那个有LeBron的家。这一切在他身处其中时显得那么的理所当然，而当他在几万英里的高空上飞行时，那些记忆瞬间变得弥足珍贵起来。

LeBron的心脏在他的手掌下有力地跳动着，Love闭上眼睛，深呼吸，试图让自己的心跳和对方同步。他想要的，其实一直都是这么的触手可及。

落魄而萧条的克利夫兰什么都没有，可是有LeBron，便是拥有了一切。


End file.
